


[podfic] Amaranth and Ivy

by oakleaf



Series: [podfic] Herding Cats [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Torchwood
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf
Summary: Sequel toGolden Apples and Norse Gods. Five times Ianto surprised the Avengers, and one time they surprised him.--Podfic ofAmaranth and Ivyby blackkat.Length 32:37. Author's summary above.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: [podfic] Herding Cats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Amaranth and Ivy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amaranth and Ivy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/925772) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> This was recorded as part of VoiceTeam 2020 for Team Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell, for the week 4 challenge "What Comes Next", which asked for a sequel to a previous audio work. 
> 
> Thank you to blackkat for having blanket permission!

**This is a podfic of _Amaranth and Ivy_ by blackkat**

### Details

Length: 32:37

### Streaming & Download

Download:  
[as mp3 from Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/amaranth-and-ivy-avengers-torchwood-podfic/amaranth%20and%20ivy.mp3)

### Credits

#### Music

Clear Waters by Kevin MacLeod  
Link: https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/song/3516-clear-waters  
License: http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/ 

Two Together by Kevin MacLeod  
Link: https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/song/4555-two-together  
License: http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/ 

#### Cover art

Made on [Pixlr X](https://pixlr.com/x/) using the following stock images from Unsplash 

  * [Macbook Pro Keyboard](https://unsplash.com/photos/07bxCZgKY-k)
  * [_Untitled chocolate photo_](https://unsplash.com/photos/YemxYB75xvI)
  * [Every Day Carry](https://unsplash.com/photos/prXk-yNGjlQ)
  * [Vintage cardboard file](https://unsplash.com/photos/zh4XakpEu6s)



**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos at the original story if you enjoyed this!


End file.
